The Romance of Two Kingdoms
by Yuffers
Summary: The love story of Sun Shang Xiang, princess of Wu, and Liu Bei, ruler of Shu.
1. Chapter 1: Shang Xiang

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors is not my idea. This story is fiction, not history.

"Shang Xiang! Shang Xiang, are you listening to me at all?"

"Hmm?"

"You weren't paying attention at all, were you? Damn it, unless it's fighting, you don't care, do you?"

Sun Shang Xiang ran a hand through her tousled bob and gave her big brother a grin from under her bangs. "Come on, Ce, that's not fair." She brushed a kiss on his cheek. "I was listening, really!"

"All right, then tell me what I said." Sun Ce crossed his arms over his chest. The glare he gave his little sister could have melted the rocks of their palace, and she winced.

"Father would like me to meet a suitable marriage prospect, because I'm eighteen and an eligible young lady." She grimaced. But I don't WANT to get married, Ce! I like being able to do what I want, when I want, and with whom I want. I don't want a husband telling me what to do, what to wear, what to say!"

"Come on, it's not that bad."

"You would say that! You JUST got married!" Shang Xiang stared up at the sky. "I even tried talking to Zhou Yu, thinking he'd talk a little sense into you and Father, and I couldn't get any help! He's so besotted with Xiao Qiao, it's like nothing else exists!"

Ce sighed. Talking to his little sister about marriage was like trying to tame one of those monstrous elephants the Nanman tribes rode. The more you pushed it, the more the beast shied away. If it weren't for Liu Bei trying to take over the Jing province and Sun Jian hoping for an alliance, he'd have been just as happy to let his sister be. "Come on, sis, all you have to do is meet him. You don't have to make any promises now, you don't have to marry him immediately, just talk with him. I'll even ask Father to grant you some time to decide if you want to marry him." And hopefully, he won't force you into it, he added mentally.

"Really?" Shang Xiang considered. Ce had their father's ear more than she or their younger brother, Sun Quan, ever had. Maybe he could convince dear Papa that she was old enough to make her own decisions. "All right, Ce. I'll even wear a dress to meet this guy. But you promised." She held out a hand. "Agreed?"

Ce took his sister's hand and shook firmly. "Agreed. You won't regret this, Shang Xiang, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2: Liu Bei

_(Author's Notes: First of all, I'd like to thank SilentNinja and ecnalnogardnap for the encouragement they've given me. SSX and LB is one of my favorite pairings in the Dynasty Warriors series, and I think that Liu Bei deserves a chance to be a romantic hero.  
Secondly, I'd like to make this disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors does not belong to me. The characters may be a little OOC from the games, but, as James Clavell said in the prologue to his wondrous book Gai-Jin, "This is not history, but fiction. . .I have played with history- the where and how and who and why and when of it- to suit my own reality and, perhaps, to tell the real history of what came to pass.")_

_3 months earlier. . . . . . _

Lord Liu Bei of Shu sat in the garden of his palace, contemplating the shaking of the trees as his sworn brother stomped around them.

"Of all the nerve, Brother!" Zhang Fei growled angrily. "Who does Sun Jian think he is? A marriage proposal? Why I oughtta. . ."

Liu Bei tuned out the ranting to re-read the parchment delivered two days before by a messenger wearing Wu's colors. His mouth twisted upward slightly as he perused the note:

_To the most honorable Liu Bei, Lord of Shu, King of Han Zhong,_

_The war against Cao Cao has begun, and to win, the Tiger must ally with the Dragon. To this end, I propose a marriage between my daughter, Sun Shang Xiang, a maiden of eight-and-ten years, and your august self. I humbly request that you make a state visit to the Wu territory and decide if she could perhaps be a suitable match for your meritorious personage._

_I humbly await your reply._

The letter was signed Sun Jian, Ruler of Wu, Grand Administrator of Chang Sha.

Liu Bei stroked his beard thoughtfully. Guan Yu, his second sworn brother, harrumphed into his own facial hair. "Brother, it could be nothing more than a trap, a plot to remove an enemy of Wu from their view and clear their path to conquest. I believe we should take some time and consider this offer before we send a reply. Why, after all, would Sun Jian seek to wed his daughter to a man recently a widower?" He noted Liu Bei's raised brow and bowed deeply. "No offense was meant, my lord."

"What if you enter Wu, and Sun Jian and his sons attack?" Zhang Fei added in what he thought was a helpful manner. "And what about this daughter of Sun Jian's? Supposedly, she trains day and night with her weapons, and her ladies-in-waiting wear armor and weapons of their own so she can spar with them as she chooses! Her father and brothers allow her to run around and ride horses, and she knows nothing of the womanly arts, if rumor is to be believed." He spat. "She is nothing like the Lady Liu, may she rest peacefully."

"My son needs a mother, brothers, and I need a wife who will look after my estates when I must be away." Liu Bei gazed solemnly into the gardens. "If rumors are to be believed, this girl will be able to command the defenses of the castle if need be." He paused and listened to the soft chirping of birds in the trees. "As Sun Jian said, brothers, an alliance must be made if we are to defeat Cao Cao. I will accept this proposal, and would ask that you accompany me on my journey to Wu."

"Of course we'll come with you!" Zhang Fei slapped his knee. "Did you think I, Zhang Fei of Yan, would let my sworn brother enter unknown territory alone?"

"We will protect you with our lives, my lord." Guan Yu smoothed his beard slowly. "If you think this is wise, then we will always be your shield."

"Thank you, brothers." Liu Bei stood, clapping the pair on the shoulders. "And who knows? You may even like the girl."

_(The titles I give Liu Bei and Sun Jian are titles that were granted them a little later than the storyline. Liu Bei was posthumously granted the title of King Zhao Di; Sun Jian is known in the game as the Tiger of Jiang Dong, and was given the titles Marquis of Wucheng and Martially Glorious Emperor. To learn more about the true lives of these characters (yes, they were once real people), visit Kongming's Archives for the Romance of the Three Kingdoms at kongming dot net. I also apologize for the way Zhang Fei speaks. I tried to make the characters a little more true to the game (referencing Dynasty Warriors 4 and Xtreme Legends). He really is one of the funniest characters in the game.)_


	3. Chapter 3

-1Sun Shang Xiang and Ling Tong circled each other slowly, each watching the other's movements with a practiced eye. Ever since she was a child, Shang Xiang made a habit of coming down each day to the officers' barracks where Tong lived to spar with him.

Shang Xiang feinted with her left hand, then swept out and around with her right leg, catching her opponent off balance. He landed with a grunt of surprise, but rolled to grab her ankle, dragging her down with him and pinning her against the ground. "I win, Shang Xiang."

"Only 'cause I let you." Shang Xiang smiled sweetly. "It'd be a huge blow to your male pride if all these soldiers watched you get beaten by a girl." She waved a hand. "Right, boys?"

"Yes, princess!" The soldiers saluted as one, then went back to the tasks they had lain aside to watch the fight. They were as fond of the princess as they were loyal to her father, and in all the years she had snuck away for training, not one had ever told her brothers.

Ling Tong looked uncharacteristically melancholy, pulling himself to his feet. "I'm going to miss moments like this when you're gone. Congratulations, Shang Xiang."

"Nothing's been decided yet, Tong." Shang Xiang hopped to her feet, straightening the headband that held her short black hair out of her eyes. "Father's granting me time to meet Lord Liu Bei, and see if I want to be married."  
"Why wouldn't you want to?" Tong dusted his legs. "He's the ruler of Shu. This is your right, as a princess." He sighed dramatically. "I can just see it now. You, sewing at the window, pining for your lord out on the battlefield. How perfectly romantic!" An elbow in his side knocked the wind out of him. "WHAT?"

"Do you really expect that I'd EVER marry a man who expected me to just sew and gossip with the other women of the castle and be all. . . I don't know, ladylike? Can you really see me doing that?"

"Ah, you just need a man who'll teach you your place." Tong grinned at Shang Xiang as she tackled him and knocked him to the ground. "And the Dragon of Shu is NOT going to be that man."

"You need to teach this girl her place, brother." Zhang Fei swigged from a cup of wine, spilling the fragrant liquid down his front. "She's wild as can be. You'd be lucky if you didn't find her blade at your throat one morning, with half an army storming your castle!"

"A woman is like a tiger, Zhang Fei." Liu Bei reached out and stroked the cat dozing on the table. "Treat her with respect, give her affection as she asks for it, and don't cage her, and she'll be yours for life."

"If you say so, brother." Zhang Fei shrugged. "I still think that this marriage is just to temporarily seal you to Wu. Then when Sun Jian gets tired of you, doesn't need your help anymore, wham! The girl is perfectly placed to assassinate you, and what happens to Liu Chan and Shu?"

Guan Yu stroked his beard. "If you get to know this girl and she doesn't suit, you can always choose to decline the proposal. I believe that we need to meet her, and speak with her father. If all else fails. . ." he smiled wisely, "Zhang Fei can marry her!"

Zhang Fei spluttered denials and oaths, coughing on a mouthful of wine. "Brother, you wouldn't do that. . .would you?"

Liu Bei burst out laughing, a rare occurrence since the death of his wife. "Guan Yu, if this woman who can scare Zhang Fei that deeply will accept my proposal, I'll have to marry her!"

(_Eek! Has it really been nearly four months since my last update? Work, married life, and other things have had so much of my attention. . . But I promise I'll try to update more often from now on!_

_Oh, I just started DW5, so Ling Tong's character caught my eye and just BEGGED to be included!!! Ja, ne!)_


End file.
